


One last time

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	One last time

‘One last time.

I need to be the one who takes you home.

One more time.

I promise, after that I’ll let you go.

Baby, I don’t care if you got her in your heart.

All I really care is you wake up in my arms.’

 

The catchy pop beat pounded through Cassie’s speakers as she sped down the autobahn, away from the life she was leaving behind. She gave up her job, her friends, lifestyle and lavish apartment in Gelsenkirchen because he had asked her to leave.

She wasn’t his and he wasn’t hers but what they felt for each other was undeniable.

He told her that he couldn’t bear to lie anymore, that the secrets and the sneaking around were tearing him apart.

Cassie felt that too. He had allowed her to tell no one. She lied to her best friend, she lied to her parents when they visited, lied to her boss when she was occasionally late after staying the night with him.

“Why you gotta be so catchy Ariana? And why does your song have to encourage me to turn this car around?” she pounded her fist against the steering wheel, the car slowing as she reached a point on the road where the lanes narrowed down to one. Road works, exactly what she needed to slow her when she was trying to make a quick exit.

When the car was stationary in the traffic queue, Cassie sneakily took a look down at her phone, the screen illuminated with a notification. That’s when she saw that her back ground was still of him. A picture that he protested against her taking at the time because if it were seen by anyone else, it would be obvious what was going on between them. One of his arms was tucked beneath the pillow supporting his head, his chest bare, right down to where the covers were pulled up to just beneath his navel and he was smiling into the camera.

Seeing his smile before her brought a lump to Cassie’s throat.

‘One more time’.

“Damn it.” She cursed, pulling off of the road at the next opportunity, circling around and following the road signs back to Gelsenkirchen.

~

She slipped the key he had given her to his apartment off of her key ring as she loitered outside. She knew that he was home. She could hear music coming from inside, and his car was parked outside.

She considered slipping the key through the mail slot and running for her life back down to her mini, hitting the gas and taking another route out of the city. As she chewed her lip for a minute she came to the conclusion that she had come this far, and had readied herself for the confrontation so she had to at least see him one last time. It was closure.

As she slid the key into the lock and turned it, she wondered if maybe his girlfriend was with him. Maybe they were dancing to the beat of the RnB pumping through his speakers.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open and stepped through it. He wasn’t in the living room where she entered, or in the open plan adjoining kitchen and she guessed that he wouldn’t have been able to hear the door so probably didn’t realise that he wasn’t alone.

She tiptoed just for good measure through the apartment to his bedroom door which was casually swung open, and peeked inside.

His bedroom too was empty, a few items of clothing discarded upon the floor. Then Cassie realised that she could hear the hum of his shower, the pump was quite loud. A few mornings she had woken up at the sound.

She slipped her jacket off and lay it down on the bed, removing her shoes and tucking them beneath before she stepped towards the bathroom.

She considered knocking for one crazy moment, but realised that she had already practically broken in, granted she had done it with a key and not with any actual breaking…and she had seen him naked before.

This was either going to be spectacularly embarrassing or the best decision of her life, she thought.

And so, taking a deep breath she opened the bathroom door.

He didn’t seem to notice, continuing to hum along to the beat of the music, lathering soap across his broad shoulders.

Luckily the layout of his bathroom allowed Cassie to sneak up on him, slipping off her sundress in the process.

Still he did not hear her, not when she popped the clasp of her bra and lay it on top of the pooled peach material of her dress, not when she discarded her underwear on top of the pile.

She had never been so thankful that his shower was an open walk in one, than now.

As soon as she was stood behind him, she reached for him, laying a hand on one of his shoulders.

He turned but only slightly and didn’t jump at the action as she thought he would.

“I hoped it would be you.”

Cassie was stunned. She hadn’t realised that he had noticed her presence. She obviously wasn’t as quiet as she thought she was.

“You kept your key…”

She bit her lip, wondering how to respond.

“I came to return it. I’m leaving today…”

He turned around then, a grin spread across his face. “And as you were about to put it through the door you realised that you were dirty and really needed a shower?”

“Well er no…actually-“

Before Cassie could finish her rushed explanation, his lips were upon hers, his hands gently cradling her jaw.

He broke the kiss first, sighing a little and taking a step out of Cassie’s arms.

“I’m regretting telling you to leave. I did it to salvage what was left of my relationship…I don’t know if I made the right decision or not now.”

Cassie reached for him again, this time brushing her thumb across his cheek and then wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning up on to tips of her toes to press a kiss against his forehead and whispering, “It doesn’t matter what you decide. I came back here for one more time. This can either be the start of something new, or my closure.”

Julian opened his mouth to respond, but soon closed it again when he realised that Cassie wasn’t finished.

“You don’t have to make that decision now. Just give me one last night.”

He let her finish before he pressed her back against the tiled wall, pinning her against it with his arms either side of her head. He dipped his lips down to hers as she ran her fingers through his damp hair.

Cassie gripped Julian’s shoulders tightly as he grasped her hips, lifting her swiftly so that she could tangle her legs around his waist.

He brushed a curl out of her face and tucked it behind her ear as he kissed her again. This time she could feel his desire, from the way his heart pounded when she ran her hands across his chest, to the way his skin burst into goosebumps every time she touched him.

He had completely switched from the man that had told her to leave him alone only days earlier.

~

He took her left nipple between his lips.

She looked down at him, her lips parted as she took sharp breaths, struggling to regain natural control of her air intake.

He began rolling the nub of the right between his thumb and forefinger as he stimulated the left with his mouth.

“Are you taking your time because this could be our last?”

Julian paused.

Pulling away from Cassie’s chest he brought his face to within inches of hers and cupped her cheeks with both of his hands.

“This will not be our last.”

~

Cassie stifled a moan as he thrust upward into her. The angle from the way he held her up by her hips was perfect.

She dug her nails lightly into the soft flesh of his shoulder, pressing her nose just behind his ear, her lips meeting his skin just below.

His thumbs skimmed her hip bones, as he slid one from its hold on her hip to between her legs. His fore and middle fingers brushed over her clit, sending soft waves of pleasure through her.

“Don’t stop.”


End file.
